A Clandestine Love Affair
by thatbluenette
Summary: In the land of Fiore, there are different kinds of people. But still, every love story has its own bad happenings. Can love blossom through each of them? Can they fight for it? Or they will just accept their fate?
1. PLOT

**PLOT**

* * *

 **In the land of Fiore, there are different kinds of people:**

 _ **The rich and the poor,**_

 _ **The heirloom and the heiress,**_

 _ **The head chief and the subordinate,**_

 _ **The childhood friend and the secretary,**_

 _ **The gambler and the waitress,**_

 _ **The gangster and the geek,**_

 _ **The step-brother and the best friend,**_

 _ **The CEO and the assistant,**_

 _ **The inspector and the client,**_

 _ **The owner and the dancer.**_

 **But still, every love story has its own bad love blossom through each of them? Can they fight for it? Or they will just accept their fate?**

* * *

 **A/N: Kon'nichiwa! If anyone likes this story, please review your opinions if we should continue writing it. W are currently very busy and we don't know if we should continue this story or if anyone likes the !**

 **-thatbluenette & hikariscarlettt**


	2. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE**

 **JULY 11, 2015**

* * *

 **Juvia's POV**

My eyes fluttered open and as I yawned, the lights flickered open and the creaking of the bed was heard.

"Wake up, wake up! Rise in shine sleeping beauties!" I heard a yell and followed by clapping. It's our manager, Angel.

I sat up and looked around to see some starting to get ready for the day.

Sigh. Another day for this job.

My name is Juvia Lockser. My mom died when I was 13. Since then, I needed to work just to have money to but food and for me to eat.

I'm not rich. I don't wear fancy dresses and shoes, shirt and slippers are more than enough.

I am currently working on a bar as a dancer. I sleep usually on the streets but now I sleep on my workplace.

They say having many money can make you happy. But no, the one that can make you happy is your friends and yourself.

 _Even if I'm poor, I'm totally happy._

* * *

 **Gray's POV**

The name's Gray Fullbuster. The future owner of the Fullbuster Corporation.

My life is such a mess.

My mom died on a car crush when I was little. And my dad? He buys me anything I like but... the thing is, I can't do the things I want. Like the other kids. I can't play outside like them. I can't even get out of our house.

He only lets me stay inside and study and do other things I want.

My dad even adopted someone, not knowing what will I feel.

He's name is Lyon Vastia. I'm not in good terms with my him though.

And now that I'm old enough to take care of myself, I can stay outside whenever and wherever I want. I can do whatever I want.

 _And that place is the bar._

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

I'm Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. I will be the future CEO of the Dragneel Company, which is currently lead by my dad, Igneel Dragneel.

Ever since I'm young, I feel like I'm a dragon who can breathe fire, weird right?

I have a large appetite that I can eat all the foods on our table. You know what's the most precious thing in my life? It is the scarf that my dad gave to me when I was little. Whenever I wear it or put it in my bag, I feel secured and protected.

I made a promise to myself that one day I won't wear it anymore when someone came into my life and made me feel secure and protected like my scarf. She'll come.

 _Someday._

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

I'm Lucy Heartfilia, the future owner of the Heartfilia Incorporated.

The one ruling the company now was my father, Jude Heartfilia. My mother, Layla, died when I was young.

That changed everything in my life. My dad and I are growing apart because he spend more time in his office. His attitude towards me became cold. He made me do things, not considering my feelings.

I feel like a prisoner in my father's hand.

Sometimes, I wonder what would my life be if Mom didn't died.

I wonder how happy I would be.

 _How loved I can be._

* * *

 **Jellal's POV**

I'm Jellal Fernandes. I have a red tattoo above and below my right eye, unusual, right?

But that's who I am. I was born this way.

I was an orphan when I was young so they sent me on a orphanage called, Tower of Heaven.

They treat the children in their as slaves. Even if life in there is like hell, I met someone worth my time.

Her name is Erza Scarlet. I gave her last name after her beautiful scarlet hair.

Our time together ended when Ultear adopted me. She adopted another one but from a different orphanage named Meredy.

But now, I work as a chief in a police station in Magnolia. I hate criminals because of that orphanage. But when I last saw the orphanage, it was empty. Abandoned.

Sometimes I wonder... where is Erza right now?

 _When will I see her again?_

* * *

 **Erza's POV**

I'm Erza Scarlet. I'm a policewoman. I've change stations from Hargeon to Magnolia.

When I was little, I was sent on Tower of Heaven, a place for orphans. Like me.

There, I met Jellal. He gave me the last name Scarlet, which I gladly accept.

It made me like him too. I was feeling forlorn when he was adopted. More like broken.

Life in that place is cruel, and when I can't take it anymore, I escaped. Gladly, they didn't caught me.

I was on the street the next three days and I was about to die in hunger, dehydration and tiredness that time.

And that's when Master Makarov saw me, he helped me.

Because of Master, it made me want to help other people so I decided to become a police.

I wonder if I will ever see him again. And I am still hoping that we will see each other... even if it will be the last time.

 _Just one last time._

* * *

 **A/N:** Hi guys! Me and Julianne aka **hikariscarlettt** will be waiting for another week for you guys to say if we will continue this story. She also said thst if many favored that we should continue the story (in the reviews), we would make the Chapter One. We will have exams this week so we won't be able to add a chapter in case many wanted the story.

 **-thatbluenette & hikariscarlettt**


End file.
